powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Go Power Rangers Issue 23
Issue 23 is the twenty-third issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is the third tie-in issue to the Necessary Evil story event featured in the main Power Rangers book. Synopsis NECESSARY EVIL continues as Jason begins to remember the truth about Shattered Grid - and he begins the path to forming a new, covert team of Power Rangers.''https://shop.boom-studios.com/comics/detail/9724/go-go-power-rangers-23 Plot In what appears to be a flashback to the battle on the Moon of Shattered Grid, several Rangers are engaging Sentries including Trey, Gia and the RPM Rangers. Lord Drakkon has killed Blaze and is holding Ravi by the neck, choking him. Ravi begs his Beast Morpher teammates to help him, with Zoey trying to shoot Lord Drakkon. Drakkon snaps Ravi's neck and hurls his limp body at Zoey with superhuman force, knocking her out. Devon tries to use his cheetah super speed to his advantage to launch a sneak attack, but Lord Drakkon counters and slices the Red Beast Morpher Ranger with his sword, the evil Ranger saying that the color red looks best when it stains his weapon as Devon dies from his injuries. Bored, Drakkon thinks there is no one on the battlefield who can even make him break a sweat. A voice says that maybe he can try, revealing that Jason is somehow there, something that mildly annoys Drakkon as he thought Jason was dead. Jason charges at Lord Drakkon and morphs into the Red Ranger, with Drakkon saying it will be a pleasure to kill the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger again as the two prepare to clash swords. In reality, the Blue Emissary has sent Jason's mind into a state to recall past memories he forgot from those events in that timeline. Blue says that he regrets he had to do this, he had hoped to spare Jason of the pain of taking all the information in all at once and cannot imagine what Jason is going through right now. Blue hopes that Jason will forgive him someday for this burden...or that Jason can eventually forgive himself as the Emissary continues to surge energy into Jason's body. In Angel Grove, the four Rangers are facing Warbunny. Kimberly says she's no biology major, but bunnies are supposed to be prey. Zack asks if they need to "kill da wabbit" to stop the chaos, but Trini refuses such a notion says they need to keep Warbunny distracted to minimize the damage. Warbunny wastes no time and quickly uses a growth bomb to try to crush the Rangers. Zack thinks that feels backwards given how quickly Warbunny became a giant. The Rangers call the ThunderZords and try to get Warbunny away from the part of town they are in, since it is still being reconstructed from their previous battles. Warbunny proves to be tougher that they thought as it uses its hammer to smack the Zords away. Trini suggests they try to form the Thunder Megazord when Jason comes and keep holding it back until then. In Jason's visions, he continues his battle with Lord Drakkon, now in his final Evolution form, who cracks Jason's helmet and then observes that Jason is getting tired. He comments that they have danced this dance before and he cannot kill a ghost. Jason responds: ''"You wanna bet?" Jason then slashes Drakkon's helmet with his sword, smashing it open and seemingly killing Lord Drakkon, with a ghostly vapor coming out of the corpse. A voice speaks to Jason saying that Drakkon was only the first threat with the Red Ranger looking in horror at something behind him..only to wake up from the nightmare in his home with the Blue Emissary hovering over him. Blue tries to explain that the vision was something he had to see and had to know, but their conversation is interrupted by Alpha 5 on Jason's communicator frantically trying to get a hold of him to come aid his team. Blue protests, saying their time is short, but Jason responds that his friends are in trouble and teleports away. The four Rangers have been struggling to keep up with Warbunny, with Zack commenting that its too bad they don't have "a giant turtle to call in". They get smacked away again and Warbunny charges towards the volunteer center, proclaiming he will have his vengance against his "captors". Jason arrives in the Dragon ThunderZord and blasts Warbunny back. At first, Jason suggests they use the Thunder Megazord's Assault Mode, but Trini suggests a different strategy by making Warbunny "prove" he is a warrior. After distracting the large lagomorph with some cover fire, Trini uses psychological tactics on Warbunny by saying he is just a fluffy bunny who loves hopping and eating carrots named Mr. Loppsy. Warbunny gets enraged and rejects that and prepares to attack, but Jason uses his Zord's Warrior Mode to block the attack and defeats Warbunny by stunning him with energy blasts. The Rangers search the wreckage and Zack finds Mr. Loppsy back to normal, albeit with a slightly singed left ear. Trini gently returns Mr. Lopssy to his pen, joking that he can enjoy spending his time there plotting their inevitable demise. Zack talks with Trini, thinking that he has re-evaluated the whole helping the community thing and wants to give it a try...only to learn that Trini is quitting her volunteer work for the daycare. She blames herself for putting the kids in danger as Lord Zedd makes whatever she loves a target, she simply cannot have that on her conscience no matter how much she loves what she does. At the Command Center, Zack debates giving up what they love just to keep everyone safe. Billy thinks they can manage, but Zack isn't so sure. Kimberly says that all they can do is control how they respond to threats. The discussion then turns to questions to Jason about where he was during the fight. Billy thinks his wrist communicator might have been acting up and offers to look at it. Jason struggles to make an excuse/lie but then says that it what the problem was, he couldn't hear it and apologizes for not getting there fast enough and it won't happen again. Later that night in the park, Matt is with Kimberly, with the latter confiding in how stressful being a Power Ranger is and it feels like everyone is buckling. Matt wonders how the others feel. Kimberly knows that Jason is stressed about family stuff and "off in his own world", Billy is pragmatic, Zack seems to avoid the subject or make jokes. Matt thinks its Zack's way of avoiding his feelings, since he's Zack friend since they were ten years old he knows to talk to Zack one on one. It may seem like Zack pretends not to listen, but he does. Kimberly is embarrassed unloading her problems on Matt, but he doesn't mind. He then tries to do a dismount from the monkey bars, only to land on his shoulder in the sandbox. Kimberly jokes a few thousand more of those could qualify him to be a Ranger and she wonders what life would have been like had he been chosen. Matt wonders that too. Back at the Scott residence, Jason says he remembers everything while working out on his punching bag, Tommy's death, Lauren and the Ranger army he led and all the efforts they made to stop Drakkon and restore reality. One thing that didn't add up was the fact that he remembers dying horribly by being crushed to death in the Q-Rex Zord on the Moon, yet he faced Lord Drakkon one on one in his vision. Blue explains that to restore Jason's memories he had to place the young hero's mind in the past present and future all at once. The fight with Lord Drakkon was possibly a way of his mind fighting to retain its sanity in that state. Blue apologizes for his actions and says that if Jason does not wish to aid him, only to be interrupted by Jason saying that he will help but on his terms. Jason thinks a new team of Rangers needs to be assembled to face a new threat, but he won't leave his team just yet. Blue asks Jason what he saw in the future, with Jason responding that he isn't certain but after he defeated Drakkon in the vison, he heard a voice and saw an army of the threats yet to come. These shadows were of threats beyond Rita and Zedd that would endanger not just Earth, but also everything. Jason: "They are out there...watching. Waiting. And we have to stop them." To Be Continued..... Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Retro Album Cover Reference:' *The flashback vision to the War on the Moon during Shattered Grid reveals the further casualties of Rangers during the battle included the Beast Morphers team, Blaze, Tori Hanson, Joel Rawlings, the core three RPM Rangers, Conner McKnight, Noah Carver and an unidentified SPD Ranger. **Oddly, Zeo Ranger 5 was among the helmets despite the fact that particular incarnation of Tommy Oliver was slain by Lord Drakkon before the battle, though this could be interpreted as Jason's guilt hallucinating all the Rangers he couldn't save as he struggles with facing his fears in the vision. *Zack mentions that the Rangers could use a "Giant Turtle" to defeat Warbunny. This is both a reference to the Aesop fable of the Tortoise and the Hare and a foreshadowing of Tor the Shuttlezord by the writers, which appeared in later Season 2 adventures in the TV series. *Among the evil shadows in Jason's vision of the threats to come were Dayne, Garrison Vox, an unidentified chained alien and the armies of a white hooded figure.